Amor en navidad
by MarieliiThaZ
Summary: sera esta navidad distinta a anteriores?....que lo hara diferente?...talvez...una fiesta....un baile...una declaracion...un beso..y no nos olvidemos los curiosos... RyoSaku...one shot


Amor en navidad

Él era el chico mas popular de toda la preparatoria de la famosa SEIGAKU, si , ya había pasado bastante tiempo, él ya la terminaba, tenia 16 años,y en los próximos días cumpliría 17 el chico era alto, de ojos dorados, que se parecían a un felino, su cabello negro con destellos verduscos, si era el chico que cualquier chica había soñado, su carácter arrogante y orgulloso le hacían verse todavía mas guapo, su deporte favorito, el tenis, Ryoma Echizen era el tipo de chico que no le importaba absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con los demás, solo se preocupaba de si mismo, pero eso fue asta tan solo hace 1 año y medio, si, quien diría que el famoso Príncipe del tenis, Ryoma Echizen , l chico arrogante y frió se enamoraría, quien seria la causante, quien seria la afortunada, pues nada mas ni nada menos que….

Sakuno Ryuzaki, una chica muy hermosa, que a sus cortos 16 años, se había convertido en una muy buena jugadora de tenis, porque???, simple, tenia al mejor tenista del mundo entrenándola, porque????, simple, su abuela obligo a Ryoma a serlo, aunque a decir verdad, muy poco se concentraba en las dichosas clases de fin de semana, por que???, estaba perdidamente enamorada de su profesor, ( see.. me refiero a Ryoma), yacía mas o menos cuatro años que lo estaba, pero como era tan tímida no se daba el valor de confesárselo, aun que a decir verdad, ya no era tan tímida como antes, en estos últimos meses, mejor dicho este ultimo año y medió, se había vuelto mas activa, ya no tartamudeaba mucho cuando se le acercaba algún chico, trataba de mantenerse serena cuando veía a Ryoma acercarse. No había tenido ningún novio todavía, y no es que no habían pretendientes, simple, ella los rechaza a todos por que???, aun seguía soñando que el príncipe del tenis le correspondiera. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo diciéndole a su príncipe, esta navidad lo que sentía por el, por que según ella "el que arriesga no gana", aceptaría todo lo que biniera.

El joven de ojos gatunos, ya no soportaba mas estar callado, reprimirse al sentimiento que sentia por aquella chica, aque unica capaz de acerlo sonrojar, y es que si no tuviera su famosa gorra, yacia tiempo que lo abrian descubierto. Él sabia que la chica sentia algo hacia él, pero lo que no estaba seguro era si lo que sentia fuera lo mismo que él, pero no habria que preocuparse, por que esta navidad le confesaria todo lo que sentía, aceptaria todo lo que bieniera por respuesta de parte de ella.

Era un dia muy hermoso, el sol radiante, el un cuarto, entre las sabanas una chica se movia de un lado a otro, los rayos del sol habia alcanzado hasta su cama y por consecuencia algunos se relejaban en su cara, le molestaba un poco, asi que poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, era fin de semana , asi que dormia hasta llegada las 9: de la mañana, con mucha pereza se levanto y vio la hora, si eran las 8:45, demasiado temprano, la razon por la que no pudo dormir mas, aparte de los rallos del sol que se reflejaban en su cara, era por que no podia dormir de tanto pensar en como decirle a Ryoma lo que sentia, si ese era el dia, Sabado 24 de diciembre, era específicamente el dia de navidad, y el cumpleaños de Ryoma, asi que se haria una fiesta en la casa de este, todos sus amigos estaban invitados, los del club de tenis, de su clase y cercanos, donde obviamente Sakuno tenia que ir, su abuela era una invitada y por consecuencia ella tambien, a demas era su compañera de clase, aunque debemos decir que subio de estatus, era para ryoma que eso; hiba a ser una fiesta algo elegante y juvenil ( algo asi que chicos bien vestidos pero una fiesta con musica de todo, cuando digo de todo es todo, romantica, electrinica, etc… n_n algo raro no..?)

La fiesta hiba a ser en el templo en la noche , por lo tanto, todos los que iban iba a se la fiesta de Ryoma y el dia de navidad, todos lo iban a pasar juntos.

Sakuno tendria que salir por lo menos, a mas tardar a las 8: 00 de la noche, habia ido de compras, es que no sabia que llevar de regalo a su principe, probo con comida, mala idea, en la fiesta iba a ver de sobra, una gorra, tampoco, no encontraba una que sea exclusivamente Echizen, una raqueta, tampoco, costaba mucho y no tenia dimero …, una pelota de tinis, no!!!, seria algo repetitivo, pues le habia dado uno cuando de fue a Estados Unidos, pobre chica no sabia que escoger, ademas ya era muy tarde, asi que de tanto buscar opto por comprarle una pelota de tenis, la compro y como ya tenia el regalo de todos, se fue muy apresurada a su casa, cuando llego subio directo a su habitación, el ella busco un lapiz y para que la pelota sea especial dibujo la cara de Ryoma, al lado de esta, escribio algo en ingles, para que solo Ryoma pueda leerlo,

espero que te guste,

y sigue siendo el nº 1 del mundo mi principe

I LOVE YOU.

Después de eso lo envolvio en papel de regalo y lo guardo junto con el resto.

Entro a ala ducha, a los casi 10 minutos sale completamente bañada, con una toalla en la cabeza y cuerpo, abre todos los cajones de su armario buscando algo adecuado, y bonito que ponerse, saco absolutamente todo, todo su cuarto parecia que un terremoto le ubiera asotado, y no encontaba que ponerse, debia ser algo elgante, y no encontraba, cuando de pronto tocan la puerta, ell a muy agitada lo abre y se encuentra con su mama, ella con una sonrisa le dice

-hija, seguro que estas muy apurada, y me suponia que tu no preparaste el vestido asi que compre uno, espero que te guste

le muestra un vestido muy hermoso, costaba de dos partes, la parte de arriba era algo asi como un corsel, que tenia algo asi como un chal para cubrirse un poco, pero era transparente, de color rojo oscuro, que hacia juego con el color de sus ojos, la falda esra igual, solo que caia con algunos flecos, era asta un poquito mas abjo de las rodillas, lo cual con unos zapatos de colos palta quedaba excelente, elgante y hermosa. Se dejo el pelo suelto, ya que desde mas o menos desde hace dos años lo tenis tomado con una cola, unos artes muy hermosso, tambien de color plata, tambien el collar, tenia un colgante en forma de corazon.

Se miro al espejo y realmente estaba hermosa, se miro y vio que faltaba algo, si, se puso un poco de maquillaje, algo natural, se delinio sus ojos para acerlos mas profundos, en los parpados un poco de rush, los labios se pinto un color rosado natural, un poco de polvo en la cara y listo, se volvio a mira el espejo y realmete ahora si estaba muy hermosa.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y era su mama.

-hija abajo te esta esperando tu abuela y algunos chicos- sakuma se sorprendio cuando dijo algunos chicos, pero se calmo, tomo su cartera y la bolsa de regalos y bajo.

Abajo estaba esperando su abuela con algunos chicos del club de tenis, eran momoshiro, eiji, fuji y oishi, su abuela los habia encontrado en el camino, ya que iba en su auto les ofrecio a llevarlos pero antes tenia que pasar por la casa de su nieta a recogerla y ellos aceptaron, cuando iba bajando todos los chico estaban sentados en el sofa de la sala, específicamente a espalda de ella, asi que cuando sintieron que alguien bajaba se dieron la vuelta y quedaron completamente asombrados ante lo que veian, parecia realmente una princesa de esos cuentos de adas, según los chicos, se ruborizaron cunado ella los saludó, asi es, hasta Oishi, la madre de Seigaku se ruborizo, esuq e el vestido le caia como anillo al dedo.

El primero en reaccionar fue eiji, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba abrazando a Sakuma, es que en los años que se conocia, y es uqe la mayoria de ellos ya no estaban en seigaku, por que ya habian pasado a la universidad, seguian viendose y ellos asesoraban a los nuevos integrantes del Seigaku.

Ellos al ver a eiji, trataron de calmarse del asombro, Sakuno después de liberarse de los abrazoz ficciadores de Eiji paso a saludar a todos lo presentes y disculparse por la demora, todos lo hicieron torpemente y es que todavía no salian de su total asombro, pero debia mantenerse en cordura, por que la mayoria de ellos sospechaba que nuestro principe habia puesto el ojo en ella, y ellos no traicionarian a Ryoma.

Todos dejaron de pensar cuando la abuela de sakuno, osea la profesora Sumire los llamo desde la puerta para irse, por que realmente era tarde eran ya las 8:15, y la casa de Ryoma estaba a mas o menos 20 minutos de alli, se apuraron y subieron al auto, oishi iba adelante en el asiento copiloto, momo, eiji , fuji y sakuma iban a tras, el auto era muy espacioso asi que cabian muy bien, todos, alemnos los que estana atrás no dejaban de ver a sakuma, claro disimuladamente, asi paso el viaje, conversando de cosas no muy interesante…….

Por otro lado, nuestro principe ya etba totalmete listo, tenia puesto un pantalos azul oscuro, una camisa blanca, manga larga, abirta en la parte del pecho, que hacia verse realmente muy sexy, no llevaba gorra ( obvio) y estaba muy nervisoso, ya eran 7:45 y todavía no llegaba, solo habian llegado su hermano Ryoga de Estados unidos, tezuka, kaoru, kawamura, horio, kachiro y katsuo, y por supuesto nada mas ni nada menos que Tomoka, con sus ya conocibles gritos.

Ryoma ya cansado de esperar sale de casa, osea se va hacia un jardin que tienen alli, que por cierto es muy hermoso, aver el cielo, preguntandose si vendra ella…..

Eran mas o menos las 8:30, los chicos que iban en auto junto con la anciana, osea sumire, ya estaban por llegar, si, llegaria tarde, pasaron casi 5 munitos y por fin llegaron a la dichosa casa, ya estaban todos los invitados, solo faltaban ellos, pasaron , fueron recibidos por los padres de Ryoma, si la mama y el inmaduro nanjiro , el al ver a la chica, osea Sakuno llegar, se sorprendio lo hermosa que era y como por asi adivinar le dijo:

-vaya no pense que mi hijo tuviera una novia tan linda señorita, tomando la mano de Sakuno y dandole un beso en esta.

Sakuno al ver tal reacion en el padre de Ryoma se puso como tomate y tartamudeando un poco dijo:

a ..etto…. yo no soy ..- cuando estaba a punto de decir que no era la novia de Ryoma, se escuhco un grito, digo el saludo de su amiga Tomoka:

- SAKUNO!!!!.. NO PUEDO CREELO ERES TÚ?!!!! TE VES MUY HERMOSA- tomandola del brazo y jalandola a un lado, todos los presentes alli que daron con cara de o.o esta chica me dejara sordo.

Sakuno solo rio ante el saludo de la chica (algun dia tomoka me dejara sorda, decia en su mente) tomoka empezo a serle preguntas de todo, donde se compro el vestido, los zapatos, el collar, y un largo etc…tanto preguntaba que no dejaba que la pobre contesara.

Por otro lado se encontraba nuestro principe parado mirando el cielo, pensando a aquella chica la que lo hacia suspirar. Pero un grito lo saco de sus pensamiento, si escucho el grito de tomoka y es que esta niña no habla fuerte, grita . , rápidamente fue hacia el salon donde se hacia la fiesta y se quedo totalmente anonadado, embelesado con aquella chica, esque realmete se vehia hermosa, preciosa, con el cabello suelto hasta mas debajo de la cintura, sus ojos sus labios, su todo, era, es muy hemosa. Se quedo tanto rato viendola que no se dio cuenta que mas de uno de sus amigos lo estaban viendo, un grupo para ser mas exacto, en ellos se encontraban : momo, eiji, fuji, sadallaru, que no dejaba d eescribir en su libreta, tezuka, oishi, kawamura y kaoru. Si estaban todos los ex alumnos de seigaku, los ex titulares del club de tenis. El primero en darse cuenta fue eiji:

- nee, o´chibi se quedo viendo a Saku-chan, apuntando a Ryoma.

Momo ante lo que dijo volteo y se quedo viendo a su amigo, todos en particular, ya que no conocian esa cara de o´chibi, mejor dicho esa faceta de Ryoma, sadallaru no dejaba de apuntar lo que veia, incluso se le ocurrio dibujar la cara de Ryoma, que por cierto era muy graciosa, momoshiro lentamete se acerco a su amigo por atrás, cuando llego muy campantemente le dijo:

-realmente parece un angel caido del cielo cierto Ryoma??'…..

Ryoma al escucharlo, se sonrrojo bastante y ya no tenia a su querida gorra para salvarle, lentamete se voleo, ya se abia calmado un poco pero aun seguia un poco ruborizado, lo que momo pudo percibir.

-si no quieres que alguien se te adelante, creo que deberias decirle lo que sientes no crees???, cualquiera que la vea podria enamorarse a primera vista de ella, lo digo por que veo que hermano no pierde tiempo, lo dijo señalando hacia donde estaba sakuma, si cuando volteo a ver a momoshiro, su hermano Ryoga habia ido a saludar a Sakuno.

Ryoma volteo enfurecido hacia donde estaba Sakuno, y al ver a su hermano hablando de lo mas campante y haciendo ruborizarse a Sakuno, le dio mucha rabia, ya que hoy seria el dia donde el le aclaria todos sus sentimientos.

No puedo mas y se fue hacia donde estaban ese trio, lo digo por que tambien estaba Tomokoa.

Se fue de una manera muy arrogante a donde estaban y por atrás de Ryoga aparecio muy enojado, Ryoga al sentir el aura de ryoma, le dio un escalofrio, aciendo tiritar todo su cuerpo, y lentamente y con la cara azul se dio la vuelta, encontrandose con la enfurecida cara de nuestro principe. Él ni corto ni peresoso le tomo del cuello de la camisa de Ryoga y se lo llevo a rastrando. Las chicas quedaron con una gota en la cabeza n_nU.

Mientras que los ex titulares se rieron a carcajadas por lo sucedido, Ryoma se llevo a su hermano a la cosina y alli lo levanto y le dijo:

-major te alejas de ella o si no le dire a mama que todo el tiempo que estuviste en E.E.U.U, estuviste con un estafador, y creeme no te gustara nada con cara de maquiavélico ( si an visto la película del principe del tenis, sabran a que me refiero).

A Ryoga no le quedaron ganas dehablar con Sakuno, puesto que la cara de Ryoma si que era maquiavélica, por lo visto si que estab locamente enamorado de esa chica y no era para menos, ya que era como una reencarnación de un angel, a partir de eso, se matuvo totalmente a lejado de ella, todos los amigos de ryoma ya se imaginaban el por que.

Ya habia llegado la hora en que todos debian dar sus regalos a Ryoma, asi que todos , uno a uno se lo entregaba, comenzando por sus padres su hermano, sus familiares cercanos, después la profesora sumire, y los jugadores de seigaku, empezando por tezuka, hasta que al fin llego lahora de Sakuno, para que decir que estaba mas nervisa y roja que un tomate, poco a poco se fue acercando a ryoma y dandose valor en su mente logor decir:

-feliz cumpleaños y feliz navidad Ryoma-kun- entregandole el regalo y sonriendole como lo hacia solamente con él.

Ryoma tambien un poco ruborizado solo asintio ydio las gracias, después de eso llevaron la torta, ryoma apago las velitas, y la fiesta continuo, Sakuno estaba a un lado, viendo como se divertian los demas, poco a poco se fue separando mas y ahora se encontraba en un jardin muy hermoso, parada se fijo en la linda noche, la luna, las estrellas, sin lugar a dudas era el mejor escenario para una confesion de amor, al pensar en esto se ruborizo mucho y en susurro dijo:

-si, debo decirle…- pero lastima, alguien habia llegado asta ella justo en el momento que dijo eso, puesto que la estaba buscando el la fiesta para hablar con ella y al encontrarla alli, sola, a la luz de la luna, se acerco muy sigilosamente y ùdo e scuchar lo que dijo.

-que y a quien debes decirle algo??? Sakuno.- era Ryoma.

Sakuno se sorprendió al escuchar a Ryoma detrás de ella, muy lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse ni mas ni menos al dueño de sus pensamientos.

-a etto….yo….ryoma-kun…..- si, volvia a ser la sakuno de antes. Esto a Ryoma le sorprendio y le gusto, le gusto causar este efecto en esa chica.

-Si?- respondio Ryoma un poco impasiente.

-Ryoma-kun, que bueno …que estes aquí….yo..que…queria decir…decirte algo…., yo tenogo que decirte algo.

Realmente Ryoma ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, estaba mas que desesperado, pero no podia aser nada, tenia que esperar a que ella le dijse lo que queria y después él lo aria, él le confesaria sus sentimientos.

-si?, que es lo que quieres decirme?...

-Ryoma yo…yo… desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo… yo…tu…..me…..yo……-dandose animos y en su mente diciendo "vamos Sakuno, tu puedes, tu puedes"- yo….tu….-ryoma estaba con los nervios de punta, ya no podia mas iba a hablar cuando eschucho algo que le dejo sin habla- RYOMATUMEGUSTASMUCHO…- lo dijo tan rapido que a nuestro principe tardo en descifrarlo y cuando lo hizo se pueso cxomo tomate y con una gran sorisa.

-Vaya , quieres deir que tu me quieres?- pregunto

- Sakuno solo asintio, tenia mucha vergüenza.

- elprincipe tomo el rostro de Sakuno, ya que lo tenia agachada, la tomo del mento y poco a poco lo fue suviendo, sakuno si que estaba totalmente sorprendida, se imaginaba tener un rechazo por parte de Ryoma , pero no fue asi; Ryoma cuando lo levando por completo, dejos ver su rostro de felicidad u una sonrisa, una muy extraña sonrisa, Sakuno nunca lo habia visto, Ryoma la tomo de los hobros y poco a poco fue juntando su cara con esta, sus rostros estaba a poco centímetros y sus labiso casi rosaba, cuando el principe susurra algo:

-yo…tambien te quiero..- para luego unirlos con la chica de sus sueños, la chica que le hizo sacar una sonrisa de adentro de su ser, la chica que amaba locamente.

Ni que hablar de Sakuno, estaba tan feliz, que solo se aferro a él, se aferro lo mas que pudo, Ryoma lentamente profundizaba el beso, primero siendo suave, delicado, después lo fue aciendo mas apasionado, se separaron lentamente por el ya conocido falta de aire, Ryoma se fue alejando lentamete de ella, los dos se percataron que estaban muy ruborizados, Ryoma de improvisto la abraza, enterrando su cabeza entre los cabellos de esta, oliendo su pergume, que era lo mas delicioso que habia.

Para ella aquel abrazo si que fue sorpresa, pero poco a poco se fua aciendo la idea , ryoma susurro en su oido las palabras tan asiada por ella, un TE AMO.

Se separon lentamente, Ryoma la veis de una manera tierna, amable, dulce, cosa que nunca lo habia hecho, realmente la amaba mucho.

Mientras tato, los es titulares, se percataron de la ausencia de su pequeño o´chibi, y momo fue a buscarlo, ya que no lo encontraba, salio un momento para respirar aire , ya que la fiesta si que se estaba volviendo algo sofocante, me refiero a que todos bailaban, hablaban, asi que necesitaba distraerse un momento, salio y se encontro con una gran sorpresa, Ryoma estaba BESANDO a Sakuno, momo se quedo en shock por unoi momentos O.O, pero reaccionando al instante, fue a donde estaba el grupo y les fue con el chisme, ellos corrieron hacia el jardin y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que RYOMA ESTABA ABRAZANDO A LA NIETA DE LA PROFESORA SUMIRE!!!!, luego asi de la nada, escucharon cuando le pregunto si queria ser su novia, todos se quedaron en shock O.O

Se escondieron todos, imaginense hasta tezuka estaba de chismoso( imaginense la cara de sorpresa de tezuka, ahhhhhhhhhh que lindo), inui no dejaba de apuntar en su libreta como loco , fuji abrio esos lindos aojos azules( nyaa que lindo), después de la tan asiosa pregunta, escuchan la respuesta de Sakuno:

asistiendo con la cabeza u con las manos en el pecho dijo que si, ryoma sonrio de una forma inexplicables para los sempais, nunca lo habia visto reirse asi, luego, Ryoma se iba acercando mas hacia Sakuno, Esperando el tan ansiado beso cuando:

-ayyyyyy!! -Se escucho detrás de la puerta, Ryoma y Sakuno voltearon a ver y se encontraron con todos sus sempais tirados en el piso, que paso???, simple, no dejaban ver muy bien a eiji y se subio ensima de momo, este no pudo equilibrarse bie y empujo a oishi, este a kaoru, este a kawamura, por consiguiente, todos se empujaron y calleron unos ensimas de otro.

El principe al ver esta escena, y verse junto con sakuno se volvio rojo como un tomate, de pies a cabeza, Sakuno igualmete, se separaron un poco, Ryoma trato de calmarse y volviendo a la realidad, voltio hacia sus sempais y los miro con una cara de "los matare", todos al ver el aura que emitia ryoma, y no era para nada buena, salieron corriendo hacia la fiesta, no sin antes decir un LO SENTIMOS, NO NOS MATES!!!, Ryoma al escuchar esto le dio un pocco de gracia y se relajo y se rio, junto con Sakuno.

Otra vez volvieron a estar solos y sin nadie que estuviera alli, Ryoma la tomo del rostro y le dio un beso, tierno y dulce. Cuando se separaron, dieron justo las 12:00 , se miraron y rieron juntos, se dieron un pequeño abrazo y regresaron a la fiesta, todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando los vieron llegar juntos, y poco ruborizados y O.O TOMADOS DE LA MANO!!!, Ryoga se acerco a " chibiuske" y le abrazo del cuello, desordenando su cabello y diciendo:

-vaya chibiuske, ya tienes novia, T.T no es justo yo no tengo novia, y tu me ganaste, haciendose chibi Ryoga y yéndose a un rincón.

-Jajaja….la vida no es justa hermano, tomando a Sakuno de la cintura, para que todos sepan que ella ya tenia "dueño". Ella solo sonrio y Ryoma la saco a bailar.

Ahora, nunca se olvidarian , puesto que se recordarian en navidad.

¿fin?


End file.
